Kara
Kara is the daughter of Gabrielle and Jacob, twin sister of Alex, granddaughter of Melvin and Claire, and member of the Future Charm Squad. She grew up learning martial arts, hoping to be as great as her mother, when in fact, she was already better and stronger than her. The Future Charm Squad Kara and her family was invited to her uncle's kingdom in a charity event; one year, Romiette and her cousins spy on their parents. Kara is shocked to discover her aunt Miiya speaking about the Charm Gems. She joins her cousins in their discovering about their parents. While on the run, Kara encounters her parents. Miiya reveals that she and the rest are the Charm Squad; she then attempts to gave the Charm Gems to Kara. Kara's body, curiously, turn into her crystal form. After being confronted with Brianna X, Kara is accepted as the groups' member. Brianna X's Daughters Kara and her cousins have battle Brianna X's daughters Dark Sisters. They been fight them all day, but the Sisters started to have feelings with the boys, except Regina, who has feelings for Python. When Brianna X took her daughters' Gem Heart, the Dark Sisters betrays her and, and they replace the Gem Hearts with a crystal box, giving the Gem Hearts to the Future Charm Squad. The Squad use the Gem Hearts to destroy the evilness while Brianna X seals herself in her own dimension, accepting solitude in order to return. Darkanna's Defeat Kara celebrated the Charm Anniversary with her family until her parents were captured by Brianna X. She and the others meet a mysterious Darkanna X, whom Brianna X had released and combined into Darklia. Romiette and the others successfully defeated Darkanna X, allowing her and Shade to use the Reverting Spell. After informing Isabelle she did assure her the planet would be safe under the guard of the Future Charm Squad and will miss her, Romiette watched Isabelle leave and then went to join her cousins, family and team-mates. Personality As a tomboy, Kara brings a tough personality to the group. She is fiercely independent, sarcastic, rough, athletic, and adventurous, and she is very tomboyish in the way she acts and dresses very differently. Kara loves battling and takes great pride in her fire and crystal skills. She is also great at fighting and video games. She has her mother's hatred of dresses and skirts. She spent a lot of time with her mother, so she trained a lot. During her missions of the Future Charm Squad, Kara helps fight off the numerous villains. Powers and Abilities Kara has inherited her mother's powers and abilities. Her Powers for her mother's: *Spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. *Extinguishing fire and throwing fire. *Bombarding her opponent with fireballs in varying intensity and size. *Throw whirling discs of fire. *Create large wildfires and infernos with a thought. *Using pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. *Breathing fire. *Shooting a pinpoint flame from her finger. *Use fire to cut through objects. *Use fire as whips and explosives. *Sense the heat presence of others. *Form/Control fireworks. *Creates crystalline illusionary creatures. *Crystalline herself as adult and preteen. *Fire shards of crystals. *Can coat shards of crystals around their arms allowing them to cut through any objects. *Create indestructable Crystal barriers for defenses. *Create crystal constructs for a specific purpose. *Generate crystal boomerangs. *Generate weapons out of crystals. *Crystallize a person on a cellular-level. *Control objects made of crystals in a telekinetic manner. *Can turn her body into pure organic diamond gaining near-indestrcutable defenses. *Create crystals from the ground. *Control and manipulate Gemodite energy. *Spellcasting. Romance While Kara hasn't shown any romantic interest in anyone beacuse she thinks that boys are worhtless and extremely childish in nature, she has interested in Calrton and was shown to be quite comfortable being in close contact with him, but showed a hint of jealously when Gabriella began to flirt with him. When Carlton thinks that Kara is really something specia, she blushes deeply. Despite her strong wits and teasing towards Carlton's brothers (such as Simon), Kara develop a sweet, hang out kind of relationship with Carlton. She gradually starts to fall in love with him, for his kind and honest heart, and later became her boyfriend. 18 Years Later After the long-defeat battle with Brianna X, Kara marries Carlton and have a daughter named Megara. She rather aggressive and hot-headed, though he doesn't show it as much. She is very protective of his daughter, Megara. However, she can be somewhat over-protective, as she refused her pleas to allow her to become the next Spellcaster. This was, however, to protect her from the mistakes and painful her mother went through as Spellcaster. She begins to had gained complete faith in his daughter. Like her husband, who is hanging out from his childhood friends, Kara remained in close contact with her cousins and cousin-in-laws. She also maintained contact with Romiette, Gabriella, Shade, and Darklia, and even became friendly with the Sisters Dominion, discussing the difficulties of their lives over video phone shortly. She did her best to go on with life, bonding with her daughter Isabelle, Shade's daughter Chanel, and several other girls at a sleepover. Outfit Kara wears a red mini skirt and a matching top that go over trousers and a long shirt that are both off-white, and matching shoes.﻿ Category:Charm Squad Category:Tomboys